


Naugty Girl

by Pan_204



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, Games, Happy Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_204/pseuds/Pan_204
Summary: Daichi is a good boyfriend.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Naugty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying my best while doing this, please enjoy.

The sound of the control buttons filled the room, it was already late at night and they were both on the couch playing some video game that had become fashionable lately. "Daichi, I'm bored" you said as you put the controller aside and laid your head on his lap, contrary to what you expected he did not pay you the slightest attention and continued to concentrate on the screen, perhaps to provoke you but you were not sure.  
You didn't like to be ignored but you weren't going to give up this time either, you got on your knees between his legs and with your lips you lowered the fly of your partner's pants and continued with his underwear, exposing his member, before you could start to work he stopped you, "baby, stop" said Daichi, he seemed to be in a bad mood or so he pretended, but you did not want to waste the opportunity so you did not stop and began to run your wet tongue over his cock while you noticed how he began to rise and take strength. "Are you really going to ignore me?" You asked disappointedly before continuing with your work, but he didn't answer either.  
You continued to play with his cock, emphasizing the tip, as this was one of his sore spots and the idea of being punished was fun. "I told you to stop, now you have to bear the consequences" he replied annoyed as he put his video game control aside to take your head with both hands and push his cock already lubricated with your own saliva down your throat, you couldn't do nothing, his grip was strong enough to have your head under his control although after all you wanted to give your boyfriend a good time, so you did not refuse. His member began to grow inside your mouth, and despite the fact that your jaw along with your throat began to ache the heat between your own legs began to appear, apparently Daichi was enjoying it, you felt like his hips and legs were shaking from the vibrations that your throat offered to his cock and his moans also confirmed it. "Baby, hold on a little longer okay?" Daichi told you as he moved his hips faster to reach his own orgasm by mistreating your throat. Before you knew it, you heard a "Baby, c-cumming" come out of his mouth between moans as he filled your throat with his warm semen forcing you to swallow everything, but you were happy and lost in the pleasure of satisfying your boyfriend although be a little. "Heavens, I told you no because I knew I couldn't hold back, come on up" he said as he lifted your body and sat him on his legs with both of them face to face, "You know? I don't want to be the only one who feels good here. "He mentioned as he watched your hips move slightly from side to side, desperate for a bit of his attention and your face a mess.  
He kissed you, and you also corresponded while he released the garments that covered your body. Once they were all out, he contemplated your body, "You are beautiful, I love you", you blushed before his compliment as he placed his hands on your hips, taking them tightly to enter inside you, now he seemed to be more gentle than he was ago a few minutes. You put your hands on his shoulders as he started to shove his cock, "baby, if you're so wet because of me then I think I must take responsibility" he mentioned before he grunted and entered fully. You let out a groan, his cock demolishing your walls felt too good, although at first it was difficult to adapt then you began to feel the pleasure slowly taking over your body. Daichi resumed his kiss by sticking his tongue inside your mouth, thirsty to taste every corner of you. His thrusts began to get rougher, his cock was rubbing your sweet spot, your body began to respond to stimuli, your legs were shaking and the heat in your belly grew more and more, you were aware that there was little left. Daichi meanwhile kept ramming your interior and kissing your mouth as if it were the last source of water, he had the audacity to bring one of his hands to your crotch and rub his fingers aggressively on your clitoris, this was the drop that spilled the glass, You felt like your body floated over Daichi's and you finally reached your orgasm, your legs trembled non-stop while Daichi kept thrusting to lengthen your orgasm, your walls tightened enough to make him finish for the second time, filling you again with warmth seed. Already tired, you dropped your body onto Daichi's chest.  
"Baby, I'm not done with you yet" he said as he sat back to take your weak body from the sofa and to settle it on it, "Now it's my turn to make you feel good." With his hands he spread your legs admiring the show he had done inside them, once satisfied with the sight he brought his face close to your crotch and began to lick your sore clit. "I don't think I can take it again" you said with your voice brittle and lost between the sensations. "Let me take care of everything baby" he replied with affection and continued to gently lick your entrance, your legs were shaking and the heat in your body began to grow again, now Daichi tried to only pass his tongue over your clitoris to put two of his fingers in your vagina, rubbing in your favorite places, he began to pass his tongue faster, also with his fingers, you were already close to ecstasy. Unconsciously you circled his head with your own legs, making the pressure of his tongue on your clitoris stronger, it felt so good but before reaching the end Daichi stopped and pulled his fingers out. "B-baby?" You asked, but he did not answer, on the contrary, now he began to pass his tongue in your entrance and with his thumb he rubbed your clitoris in circles in a rough way, just how you liked it, if you had not finished now it was inevitable not to.   
"Cum for daddy" he said hungrily as he applied more pressure on his thumb and introduced his tongue into your vagina until the breaking point reached, you reached ecstasy in your second orgasm, your entire body would not stop shaking and your legs tightened the ex-captain's head even stronger as he continued to rub your clit to make your second orgasm longer. "Thanks for the food" he said as he stood up and scooped you up to take you to the shower. He left clothes in the bathroom for when you were ready. Once you got out of the bathroom, Daichi took a quick shower. They both lay down on the bed they shared and hugged each other. "You are a naughty kitten, I love you" Daichi said, "Yes, I love you too" you replied before both of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for be here, any suggestions is welcome <3


End file.
